


Take Me Higher (Then I've Ever Been)

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, D/s, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight d/s pwp because I'm trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Higher (Then I've Ever Been)

**Author's Note:**

> I am SUCH TRASH FOR D/S FICS GOD

Patrick is vaguely aware that he is drooling.

It would be hard not to though, considering he's got a ball gag in his mouth. Saliva is hard to retain when he's wearing one. He's also aware he aches. Particularly around the backs of his thighs and his ass. Also not surprising, because he has a thick black butt plug in his ass and a spreader bar keeping his legs apart.

He's also hard. That, he knows clearly. His cock is straining, hard and throbbing, and he's desperate for release. He's been desperate for a few hours now. But there's a cock ring around him and even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to hump the bedding. His Dom has made quite sure of that.

Patrick wonders where his dom is. He's never left him alone for this long, and he can't help the rising anxiety in his chest. Throw in the fact that he's blindfolded, and you have an anxious Patrick. He lets out a soft whine, almost instantly feeling bad. He's not supposed to make noise.

But he's lonely and his skin is prickling, and he's close to coming but also close to that headspace that will leave him floating quietly. He's not sure what he wants right now. He's only come twice in his headspace over the years, but the headspace sounds wonderful. Maybe Pete will let him come. He whines again, the only noise he can really make with the ball gag.

He hears distant footsteps and then the door opening, then more footsteps. "Patrick?" Pete asks, sounding mildly concerned. "Are you okay?" He asks, placing a hand on Patrick's back. Patrick wants to arch his back into his touch, but he's tired and sore. He doesn't really think he can.

Patrick manages a nod, more drool dribbling out of his mouth. It feels disgusting, but he can't help it. "You're so beautiful." Pete croons, running his hand over the dip of his back, digging his thumbs into his hips, like he does when he's fucking into him. Patrick lifts his head weakly, searching for Pete, delighted when Pete's hand finds his chin. He carefully undoes the ball gag, taking it out and removing his touch for a moment. Patrick whines again, softer this time. His jaw aches. Pete seems to get it, because he rubs his thumb into a spot just under his ear that makes Patrick feel a whole lot better.

"You feel up to sucking my cock?" Pete asks then, voice lower and darker. Patrick nods blindly, wishing he could see his Dom. Pete seems to read his mind, reaching behind his head and slipping it off. Pete usually doesn't fuck him with it on, something he's grateful for. The surprising touches are nice, but he's rather be able to see Pete. He blinks blearily at the sudden light, even though the room is dim, but looks up at Pete, whose whiskey eyes are dark and hungry. Pete unzips his jeans and lowers them and his boxers. He's already hard, his cock dark and thick.

Patricks mouth waters, and he cranes his head to reach, to just taste that little bit of precome bubbling at the head, but Pete slaps him away. Patrick lowers his head, his cheek stinging. He tilts his head, a sorry. "I didn't say you could fucking start, whore." Pete says, frustratingly nonchalant. Patrick nods again and nearly gasps when Pete grabs his chin roughly. Pete grabs his cock and rubs the head against his lips, then across his cheek. Precome smears across his lips and cheeks. Patrick nearly licks his lips, but he knows Pete hasnt said he could taste yet.

"All right, suck." Pete demands, feeding his cock to Patrick. He opens his mouth obediently and takes him in, swallowing him down. Patrick runs his tongue on the underside of his cock, right over that sensitive spot. Pete moans and Patrick almost moans with him before remembering his place. He loves nothing more than to have Pete's cock in his ass or in his mouth.

Pete threads his fingers into his hair and pulls harshly, making Patrick wince, but he continues sucking his Dom, bobbing his head and sucking hard on the head. He wants his hands free so he can add his hand, but they're bound behind him. Instead, Pete lifts his chin, gently this time, a smile on his eyes. "So pretty." Pete moans out, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Moments of affection like this are rare when they're playing, so Patrick relishes it and brings out a few more tricks to show his thanks. He pulls off and then sinks back down, taking him further and further. Soon enough the tip bumps the back of his throat and he's nosing against the wiry hair at the base. His eyes water but he holds his position, pulling off and repeating a few more times. He knows Pete loves it when Patrick deep throats him.

Eventually, Pete's hand moves from his hair to his shoulder, pushing him away roughly. Patrick whines and chases his cock with his mouth, wanting it back down his throat. But Pete just grips his hair and Patrick feels disappointment and something else run through him, making him swallow hard. He shakes it away, though. He always gets confusing emotions during a scene. That's why they always talk it out afterwards.

Now Pete moves around him, slapping his ass. Patrick jolts and takes a deep breath, bracing himself for another. It doesn't come, rather, Pete grasps the end of the thick plug and pulls it out, only to shove it back in a second later. Patrick shudders as the toy hits him deep, wanting to cry out at how good it feels. Pete continues thrusting it into him for a moment before taking it out and throwing it to the side, evidently getting bored with just watching.

"Mmm, you look so good." Pete murmurs, spreading his cheeks apart with his thumbs. Patrick hates feeling empty and wishes Pete's thick cock was filling him up right now. Instead, Pete shoves two fingers in him and crooks, searching for his prostate. "You can make noise." Pete says roughly, prodding that spot inside him that makes Patrick's hips buck. Pete leans and licks just around where his fingers are shoving into him roughly, making Patrick whimper. Pete moves lower and begins to work his tongue in along side of his mouth, making Patrick cry out in pleasure.

"Pete," Patrick sobs, dipping his back as far he can, rising up to meet Pete's fingers and tongue. "Please fuck me, _pleasepleaseplease_ Pete, I want your cock, _oh god_ , in me, _please_." Patrick wails. Pete hums for a moment and withdraws his fingers and his tongue, only to take the spreader bar from between his legs away.

"Since you asked so nicely." Pete says calmly, then unlocks the handcuffs, placing them beside him. He grabs the blue collar on his neck and lifts Patrick's head up, making him gasp. The pressure on his throat is the best kind. "God, you look so beautiful." Pete murmurs, turning him over. Patrick looks up at him with pleading eyes, round and watery. Pete pushes his legs up, mindful of his cock and the ring around it. Patrick nearly forgot about that. It's reduced to a throb, but once he remembers it comes back full force.

"If you're good I'll let you come." Pete tells him and reaches over, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. They don't use condoms anymore, it's apparent they're not ever breaking up. Patrick loves it more this way, gets to feel Pete's cock fill him up and pulse inside him. Pete pushes in slowly, bottoming out and letting him adjust. Absently, he grazes his knuckles over Patrick's swollen cock, looking thoughtful. Patrick wants to cry at how good it feels, but he just swallows and looks up at Pete with pleading eyes.

Pete seems to get it, because he leans over and kisses his nose once before pulling back out, only to slam back into him a moment later. It feels so good to have his thick, throbbing cock inside him that Patrick wails, fisting his hands in the sheets. He's been waiting for this for hours and he's so desperate for release. Pete smirks at him and continues slamming into him, lifting Patrick's hips to adjust the angle, searching for that perfect spot inside of him. Pete moans with him, leaning so he can trap Patrick's cock between them. The friction and pressure hurts so good that Patrick whines, long and loud.

Patrick realizes he's crying. Tears roll down his cheeks as Pete slams into him, just pounding away. But they're good tears, tears that tell Pete he wants more, more, more. He's begging Pete with broken sentences of, " _Peteplease, petesogood, pleasepete!_ " He whimpers when Pete groans against his neck, thrusting once more and spilling inside him. He shakes during his orgasm, stilling and breathing deeply when he stops, collecting himself.

Gently, he pulls out of Patrick and pinches the tip of his cock with his thumb and index finger. Patrick sobs, lifting his hips with a sudden rush of eagerness. There's come and lube trickling out of his used hole and Patrick is so, so, so close to coming that it hurts. "Do you want to come?" Pete asks, finally, finally sliding the cock ring off. Patrick whines his yes, lifting his hips up. "Hands and knees." Pete murmurs, helping him into that position.

Patrick willingly goes, bracing himself. He can't hold himself up, his arms are shaking too badly, so he dips his back and presses his face into the pillows, soaking them with tears. Pete is oddly quiet for a moment before Patrick hears a woosh, and then a hand slapping his ass, hard. Patrick jolts and registers a sting and it's all it takes before he's coming all over himself and the blankets, lifting his head and wailing.

After his long, shuddering release, he loses track of time. He knows he fell onto the bed, boneless, but that's it. He floats in that subspace. He's been waiting all day for Pete to coax him into that relaxing space. It's such a relief for him that he stays there for longer than usual.

He opens his eyes to find himself on his side, clean and naked. Pete's next to him, dozing, but watching him with some concern in his eyes. When he sees his eyes open, though, Pete's face crumples in relief.

"Oh, you're okay. You scared me for a bit, love." Pete whispers, brushing his thumb over the curve of Patrick's cheek. Patrick hums and scoots closer to him, asking the question without words. "Almost two and a half hours." Pete tells him, kissing his forehead. It's a lot longer than usual. He's usually only gone for an hour. "It was okay, right?" Pete asks, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing his thumb under his collar. Patrick notices he removed the playing collar and replaced it with his softer one, the one that had his initials and Pete's in a smaller type.

"Yeah. Amazing." Patrick murmurs against his chest, pressing his lips to his dark skin. Of course it was amazing, it was with Pete. His Dom, his one and only. Only Pete had ever made him feel this way. "You liked it?" Patrick asks in a soft voice, nuzzling against him.

"Of course. Anything you didn't like?" Pete says in a loving tone. Patrick thinks back to the scene. He didn't really like when Pete pulled his cock away from his mouth without explanation. It made him feel... Bad. Like he hadn't been good enough.

Patrick hesitates and then scoots back a bit to look at him. Biting his lip, he begins, "I didn't like when you didn't tell me why you stopped me from blowing you." Patrick admits, averting his gaze instantly and tilting his neck. It's the ultimate position of submission. He can't bear telling Pete things like this without submitting back to it. He feels Pete lean down and kiss under his jaw, a sign he's not mad or upset. Rather, it's a comforting gesture.

Pete moves up from his neck and kisses him softly on his lips, then his nose, then his eyelids. "Hey, it's okay. I didn't stop you because I didn't like it," Pete explains gently, stroking his hair. "I just did it because I was literally one second away from blowing my load. And I really wanted to fuck you." Pete chuckles, drawing a weak laugh out of Patrick. "Baby, your blow jobs will be the death of me."

Patrick laughs louder at that, feeling more content now that he has an answer. "Thank you." Patrick says before burrowing close to him. Pete throws the blanket over them and hugs him close, kissing the shell of his ear.

"Of course. I love you."

Patrick doesn't have to say it back to know Pete knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Request fics at centurese.tumblr.com or twinskelektons.tumblr.com!


End file.
